Forum:Article/Blog Comment Highlighting
02:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Discussion *I support, nice idea Mykheh. :) - 02:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose', what use does it have other than to make admins look more important, which they aren't? FB100Z • talk • 03:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *(I made these for Brick Reviews a while back.;D) Anywho, Oppose. We don't need Blog Comment highlighting- it's not like we're staff on Community Wiki. This I suggest should only be used for wikis like the one I mentioned in the last sentence, where there are discussions, help, etc. Not for regular blogs.:) 04:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *If you want them, you can always code into your own personal CSS. - Kingcjc 09:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) * Neutral This has no major positive or negative effects. They're all too minor and cancel each other out. Positive: You can see who admins are more easily. Negative: It raises the status of admins in another way. *'Support' as nom. The purpose of this is not to raise the status of or make admins appear more important- they are just regular users with added rights. The purpose of this is to add an easy identification of which users are admins, and those who are not. This will make it easier for a new user to contact an administrator for the deletion of a blog, comment, or the blocking of a user. 23:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :*BP:AR is a lot better than picking a random admin talk page. FB100Z • talk • 03:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' per Ajraddatz's unspoken comment. Admins are no better than any other users, and this makes it appear so. To Mykheh- BP:AR should be sufficient, or if somebody wants to see the admin who last edited. If somebody wants this, they can put it in their own CSS. 04:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :*"Ajraddatz's unspoken comment" lol :D FB100Z • talk • 04:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::*Yes, this new blog/article comment highlight feature may have admins appear better than users, but it is meant to distinguish administrators and users. Stars are presented next to a chat mod's name on chat. Can't this new highlighting feature be a type of 'star', only it is presented in a different form? 19:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::*What use, exactly, does distinguishing admins and everyone else have? FB100Z • talk • 21:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::*BP:ADMIN already distinguishes admins and users. What if new users do not know about that page? 23:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::*You didn't really answer my question at all, but yeah, we should make that page more easy to reach. FB100Z • talk • 02:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' --- The dawn is coming... *'Oppose' per Jag. TreeSound, Master of Hearing 03:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Request for closure'. I think everyone has voiced their opinion. 03:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :*Wait...we don't really have a consensus :P You can withdraw the proposal if you want. FB100Z • talk • *'Oppose', Per all other opposes. }}